illustratorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Charlton (1923-2008)
Michael Alan (Mike) Charlton was born in Poole, Dorset on January 30th 1923, son of Roy Charlton and his wife Ethel, née Wintle. He studied at Poole School of Art and Edinburgh College of Art. He was an illustrator by the mid-1950s. He worked on Readers Digest Condensed Books, the Eagle comic and its 1959 annual, and the Swift 1955 annual. He died on 23 June 2008. Books illustrated *Joy Allen, County Rovers for Charlie, Hamish Hamilton, 1988 ** -- Sports Day for Charlie, Hamish Hamilton, 1990 ** -- Look Out, Charlie!, Hamish Hamilton, 1993 *E. N. Almedingen, Rus into Moscovy, Longman, 1971 *David Attenborough (ed.), My Favourite Stories of Exploration, Lutterworth Press, 1964 *Douglas Bader (ed.), My Favourite Stories of Courage, Lutterworth Press, 1963 *Marie Birkinshaw, Stargazers, Ladybird, 1997 *Freddy Bloom, The Boy Who Couldn't Hear, The Bodley Head, 1977 *Valerie Bloom, Duppy Jamboree and other Jamaican poems, Cambridge University Press, 1992 *Vera Boyle, The Taste of Fear, Macmillan Children's, 1981 ** -- Toby, Peetie, Harry and Fred Were Here, Macmillan Children's Books, 1981 *Newton Branch, Adventure Ahead: a book of careers for boys, Publicity Products, 1955 *Theresa Breslin, Across the Roman Wall, A. & C. Black, 1997 *Irene Byers, Cameras on Carolyn, Boyd & Oliver, 1971 *Shirley Carpenter & Marie Neurath, Icebergs and Jungles, illustrated with Marjorie Saynor, Rathbone Books, 1954 *Stephen Chance, Septimus and the Spy Ring, The Bodley Head, 1979 *John Chandler, Marlborough and Eastern Wiltshire, Hobnob Press, 2001 ** -- Devizes and Central Wiltshire, Hobnob Press, 2003 *Michael Charlton, Wheezy, The Bodley Head, 1988 *Susan Chitty and Anne Parry (eds.), The Puffin Book of Horses: an anthology, illustrated with John Verney, Puffin Books, 1975 *Norma Clarke, The Doctor's Daughter, A. & C. Black, 1996 *Alison Coles, Mandy and the Hospital, Hodder & Stoughton, 1984 ** -- Mandy and the Train Journey, Hodder & Stoughton, 1984 ** -- Michael in the Dark, Hodder & Stoughton, 1984 ** -- Michael's First Day at School, Hodder & Stoughton, 1984 ** -- Mandy and the Dentist, Hodder & Stoughton, 1985 ** -- Michael and the Sea, Hodder & Stoughton, 1985 *Helen Cook & Morag Styles (ed.), My Brother's a Beast, Cambridge University Press, 1991 *Kelly Cunnane, Mzungu, Heinemann, 1994 *Madge Dangerfield, Help for Tommy, University of London Press, 1967 *Elizabeth Fanshawe, Rachel, The Bodley Head, 1975 *Diana Ferguson, Rocks, Macdonald & Co., 1974 *Kathleen Fidler, The Desperate Journey, Lutterworth Press, 1964 *John Foster, All in the Family, Oxford University Press, 1993 *Elisabeth Hartenstein, Firelight the Red Stallion, The Bodley Head, 1970 *Alan Gibbons, A Fight to Belong: a true story, Save the Children, 1999 *Dilys Gower, Kangaroo Daniel and the Canal Holiday, Scripture Union, 1994 *Denise Hill, The Golden Bicycle, Hamilton, 1982 *J. Hobbs, English for Oman: Pupils' Book, Longman, 1980 *Molly Holden, The Unfinished Feud, Brockhampton Press, 1970 ** -- White Rose and Wanderer, Chatto & Windus, 1972 *Roderick Hunt, The Boy and the Tiger, Oxford University Press, 1987 ** -- Kate and the Crocodile, illustrated with others, Oxford University Press, 1986 *Marie Hynds, Frog Paper, Blackie, 1977 ** -- Oliver's Photo, Blackie, 1977 ** -- The House of the Future, Blackie, 1977 ** -- The Mint Market, Blackie, 1977 *Julia Jarman, The Haunting of Nadia, A. & C. Black, 1997 *Susan Lapsley, I Am Adopted, The Bodley Head, 1974 *Jack London, White Fang, Collins, 1971 *Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, The Song of Hiawatha, Starfish Books, 1975 *Sheila McCullagh, The Story of Old Jock Jockaby, Collins Educational, 1992 *Giuliana Pandolfi Boldrini, The Etruscan Leopards, The Bodley Head, 1967 *Mary Elwyn Patchett, The Long Ride, Lutterworth Press, 1970 *Colin Pearce, Picking Teams, Ladybird, 1997 *Joan Penman, The Key, Chatto, Boyd & Oliver, 1971 *Valerie Pitt, A First Look at Vets, F. Watts, 1973 ** -- Mammals, F. Watts, 1973 ** -- Pets, F. Watts, 1974 *Mary Roberts, Beyond a Cottage Window, Hobnob Press, 2003 *Jenny Robson, Winner's Magic, Heinemann, 1992 *Caroline Sefton, The Finn Gang, Hamish Hamilton Children's Books, 1981 *Victoria Shennan, Ben, The Bodley Head, 1980 *Vian Smith, Vian Smith's Parade of Horses, Longmans, 1970 *Rosemary Sutcliff, The High Deeds of Finn Mac Cool, The Bodley Head, 1967 *Carol Vaughan, King of the Castle, Blackie, 1968 *Margaret Wadhams, Anna, The Bodley Head, 1986 *Guido Waldman, I Went to School One Morning, The Bodley Head, 1978 *Gordon Walsh, Beowulf, Longman, 1975 *Maeve Watt, The Tree House, Oliver & Boyd, 1993 *James Webster, Adventure in Scotland, Ginn, 1970 *Jennifer Westwood, Gilgamesh and other Babylonian Tales, The Bodley Head, 1968 *Peter Woodcock, Cosmos and the Five-a-Side Cup, Scholastic Book Service (Hippo), 1984 References *Rob Davis, Michael Charlton 1923-2008, Dinos and Skilldos, 7 September 2008 * -- Michael Charlton Exhibition, Dinos and Skilldos, 10 February 2009 *Will Grenham, Eagle Artists - Michael Charlton (1923 - 2008), Eagle Times, 26 June 2008 *Steve Holland, Michael Charlton (1923-2008), Bear Alley, 26 June 2008 Category:English illustrators Category:Book illustrators Category:Magazine illustrators Category:Born in 1923 Category:Died in 2008